Sphinx's Riddle (SYOC)
by Captain Lassiter
Summary: Deep in the Deserts of Ishgar is a guild where only the wisest of wizards are permitted to join for only those capable of answering the Sphinx's riddle may enter the guild that only the lucky few live along enough to see between evil kings and dark guilds the wizards of Sphinx's Riddle may have more than they can handle (SYOC send em on in)
1. Introduction (1)

**X785** \- A Convoy of Merchant carts where walking through the deserts of Ishgar a large convoy of more than twenty carts inside one cart was a young girl of just three years old. "Along with her mama. "Mama where are we going" asked the young girl. "It's a surprise" said the woman has she pushed her daughters nose. "Mama I don't like surprises the young girl said has she crossed her arms in a huff.

"I know Paris dear but it's a surprise for me too" said her mother. "Really?" Paris asked her eyes wide. "Yes" said the woman with a smile.

Suddenly the cart came to a sudden stop. "What's going on Mama?" Paris asked "I don't know wait here I'll check it out" said the woman stepping out of the cart.

"Regina get back inside said a mighty looking man wielding a large hammer a group of twenty or thirty men around him each and everyone of there eyes focused on the young man of about sixteen with long unruly light brown hair, golden eyes and skin tanned by the desert sun the man before them wore a no sleeve tunic with a pair of beige pants.

"What's going on" the woman now named Regina asked has she brushed her silver locks out of her eyes. "My name is Karifin Jones I am one of the four Seraphs who guards the god of this here desert" said the man politely introducing himself.

"Well we need to get to the city of Ramakin we have goods to deliver there" said the hammer wielding man playing diplomat. "I do apologize but I cannot allow that for in order to get to Ramakin one must first pass through my lords city of Sabaku and I simply can't allow such riffraff to pass through said Karifin has he held up his index and middle finger and then swung them to the side.

Blood gushed all over the desert sand has the heads of many men where taken off there shoulders." W-What was that" Regina said fear evident in her voice. "You damn demon! shouted the hammer man has he tried smashing Karifin. "I'm no demon I'm a Seraph I am an Angel" said Karifin has he easily caught the hammer with one hand.

"Karifin then pressed his hand against the mans chest unleashing intense pressure crushing the mans organs one at a time his friends tried to help but found themselves unable to move the force of the mans power holding them in place

"You are no Angel you are a creature of pure evil!" shouted Regina. "Good and Evil, Love and Hate, Angel and Demon, Gods and Devils, Black and White there all two sides of the same coin sure to you I am a Demon sent from hell to kill you all but to others I am a Angel sent from heaven to protect Sabaku from an invasion said Karifin has he wrapped his hands around her neck and began crushing her airway.

"I'll tell you my magic before you die it's called slicing magic I can slice apart anything in my field of vision" said Karifin. "Then why didn't you just kill us all and be done with it "asked Regina. "What would be the fun in that" asked Karifin has he squeezed tighter. "And before you ask no this isn't magic I'm just really strong said Karifin before he heard the sound of a snap and dropped the woman's life less body to the ground.

"Mommy!" Paris yelled running to her mothers side. "Oh my a child you should've stayed in the cart now that you've seen my face I no choice but to kill you said Karifin has he raised his fingers and got ready to bisect the young child down the middle.

But before Karifin could finish the job a fist slammed into the side of his face sending him sprawling on the ground his jaw broken from the impact. "Why is the guild master of Sphinx's Riddle interfering with the affairs of King Sabaku" asked Karifin.

"Because I can" "Why is it that you find it necessary to kill a child" asked the woman with long reddish brown hair. "Because I can said Karifin with a creepy smile has he swung his fingers trying to slash Paris in two but the woman threw a punch and completely broke apart the magic then before Karifins heart could even beat she slammed her fist into his nose making blood gush from his nostrils.

"You stained this sand with the blood of innocent people you scum!" the woman shouted you dirty whore! shouted Karifin has he caught the woman by surprise cutting off her arm. Suddenly strings of blood shot out of her bleeding socket and grabbed her severed arm reattaching it.

"When I'm done with you you'll never be able to use magic" again said the woman punching Karifin in the chest making him cough blood and his chest indent just a little. "I heard the tales but I thought it only a rumor so the master of Sphinx's riddle really is a beast whose power defies all logic" said Karifin.

"My name is Mahogany Grace" said the woman who wore a black cloak over a sand colored blouse and some tennis shoes on her feet. "Well then if I can kill such a monster then I'll be a legend said Karifin has he swung his fingers again in attempt to cut the woman apart again.

"What the?" Karifin said in shock has nothing happened she didn't even punch the attack like she did before she just stood there an nothing happened. "I told you before you'd never use magic again my magic punches have the power to permanently destroy a mages magic circuits" said Mahogany.

"Come young one I'll take you somewhere safe" said Mahogany turning to the small child crying by her mothers side. "We must be going now" said Mahogany. "But what about my mommy!" Paris shouted.

"We'll bury her in town and I'll also find some people to take care of you" said Mahogany. "I wish I could take you with me but I sense no magic in you and it will be much to dangerous to bring you into the Sphinx" said Mahogany.

"Come we must be going now" said Mahogany.

Hours later- So Karifin you come here looking Pathetic wallowing in defeat and not only that you lost your magic is that right asked a man who looked to be in his seventies with a wrinkly bald head and a long nasty looking beard on his chin he wore robes that looked to be made for royalty. "Yes I'm sorry your majesty" said Karifin. So you mean to tell me you are completely useless said the man has sand covered his hand.

"Wait king Sabaku I can still be of some use" said Karifin. "Sabaku suddenly wrapped his wrinkly hand over Karifins mouth and began sucking the youth from his body has Karifin got older and older Sabaku got younger and younger until the man who was once old and weak was just sixteen years old with dark black hair and brown eyes.

"Aw to be young again" said Sabaku with a smile. "He looked down and saw the remains of Karifin a small pile of dust. "Someone sweep up this trash and get me some new clothes! shouted Sabaku has he hopped off his throne.

Meanwhile- Mahogany watched in silence has Paris buried her mother next to a large boulder sitting a top a giant sand dome. "I'm sorry for your lost" said Mahogany. "You see that town down there that's the town of Urasha I was raised there go to Granny's house she'll take care of you" said Mahogany with a smile.

"Will I ever see you again" asked Paris. "If you can find me or my guild" said Mahogany has she lept into the air. "Paris watched in aw has a giant lion made of sand came through and caught her in mid-air...

"The Sphinx Paris" said in aw.

Fifteen years later X900 Walking through the desert sands a woman with long silver hair and bright green eyes wore a cloak over her head and goggles on her face to keep the desert sands out of her eye beneath the cloak she wore a black tank top with a pair of red jeans and some black mid-heel boots as well has a black cap. strapped to her hip was a utility belt filled with potions

There it is she said has she saw the Sphinx running through the desert sand a woman with reddish brown hair sitting on top of it. "I need to catch up she thought to herself pulling out a vial of blue liquid from her utility belt and drunk some suddenly she felt her body get lighter has she ran across the desert in break neck speeds.

"She stood in front of the Sphinx looking up at the massive creature who stared back at her. "If you want to enter the Sphinx one must first answer one of my many Riddles said the Sphinx staring at the mortal in front of him.

"All right bring it on!" shouted the young woman. "What Belongs only to you but others use it more than you?" the Sphinx asked. "Aw come on ya old fart give me a hard one said the woman. "I'm waiting on an answer" said the Sphinx. "Hey don't you rush me I'm thinking here" she shouted. "But I thought it easy" said the Sphinx. "My name! it's my name!" shouted the young woman.

"That is correct said the Sphinx has his paw opened up revealing a set of stairs leading inside. "I knew you'd fine your way to us Paris said Mahogany has she leap off the top of the Sphinx and followed Paris inside.

"Alright fellas! this here is the new comer! Paris...Paris! "What's your last name?" asked Mahogany. "It's Triplett I use potions" said Paris introducing herself. "Welcome to the guild miss Paris said a woman about twenty-two years of age wearing an elegant white ball gown with golden tassels she had long blonde hair and a masquerade mask covering her eyes.

"I'm Elizabeth Munich one of the Triviairs the strongest members of Sphinx Riddle" said Elizabeth. "Glad to meet you" said Paris. "Where do you want you guild mark" Mahogany asked. "Right here beside me shoulder blade said Paris pointing to her shoulder blade on the right side of her body. "Paris I'll say it again welcome to Sphinx Riddle said Mahogany with a smile. "I wish we had time to celebrate but the dark guild Burning-moon has been active has of late there guild master Juro is quite dangerous said Elizabeth. "I don't care about some dark guild I just wanna defeat the man who ordered the murder of my mother said Paris. "King Sabaku and his Four Seraphs are not to be messed with they are out of your league said Mahogany. "That man and his pawns have killed thousands of people both good and bad has a member of this guild I'll help with Burning-moon but even if I have to fight alone has soon as I'm done I'm taking out that evil king said Paris.

"Your with us now which means your enemy is our enemy" said Mahogany with a smile...

 **_And there we have the prologue I know it's a bit long for a prologue but here's the form**

Name:

Nick Name:

Epithet:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Alignment:

Affiliation:( Sphinx's Riddle, Burning Moon or one of the four Seraphs)

Class: A-S I'm accepting Five S-classes for each guild

Species:

Looks

Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Weight:

Any tattoos, Scars, Blemishes or beauty marks:

Accessorizes:

Guild Mark Location and Color:(Sphinx Riddles is a question mark with sand dripping off it, Burning-moons is a burning moon and the Four Seraphs mark is a S with Angel wings behind it with an hour glass hanging off the tail):

Clothing-

Casual:

Pajamas:

Swimming:

Formal:

Combat:

About them

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorites:

Quotes:

Fears:

Personality:

History:

Magic: (I'll grant the Four Seraphs permission to be slightly overpowered I'll also grant two magics a primary and a secondary)

Primary Spells: At least Six with a last resort spell

Secondary Spells: At least Six with a last resort spell


	2. Few Quick Rules

1\. Three OC's per person

2\. I'll accept slayers but try to be creative with it.

3\. have fun. 


	3. Introduction (2)

"Sorry Master but I have to do this" said Paris has she ran out the guild bringing her potions with her. Sitting on the head of the Sphinx was a woman wearing a beige sleevless cloak with white bandages on her wrist her hood covering her reddish-brown hair this woman was the guild master of Sphinx's Riddle Mahogany Grace...

"Oh my look at that she went off somewhere" said Elizabeth has she appeared beside Mahogany. "Go make sure she doesn't get herself killed" said Mahogany "of Course" said Elizabeth has she opened an umbrella and began to float into the air.

"Now where did she get off to" Elizabeth asked herself looking around the area trying to spot the white haired woman.

"According to this map Sabaku Kingdom is this way" said Paris has she walked through the desert driven by her desire for revenge. "Sabaku you ordered the deaths of hundreds of innocent people no thousands and by your order my mother was killed before my very eyes I will find you and I will make you pay for all that you've done" said Paris.

"OH! there you are! Paris!" came a shout. "Elizabeth is that you? where are you?" Paris asked looking around. "look up darling" said Elizabeth. Paris looked up right on time to have a foot implanted into her face. "Uh oh I'm sorry dear I came in a bit too hot" said Elizabeth has she helped Paris up off the ground. "What are you doing here" asked Paris.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid" said Elizabeth. "Back then I didn't have the power to do anything, but now I do" said Paris. "You think mixing a few chemical's will give you the power to beat Sabaku or even get passed his personal guards" asked Elizabeth. "I don't need to beat him in a fight I just wanna here him say he's sorry that's all I want an apology said Paris. "You think he'll apologize for the atrosticies he's done don't be absurd that man doesn't even blink an eye at the actions of his Seraphs" said Elizabeth. "Please just let me go I know I can win I know I can" said Paris.

"Fine if you can beat me I'll let you go" said Elizabeth "Now your talking" said Paris has she pulled out a vial of purple liquid and drop a bit on her hands. "Oh right you use Potions said Elizabeth with a smile has she opened her umbrella.

"Stone Fist!" shouted Paris has she threw a punch at Elizabeth. "Oh so that potion turned your fist into stone interesting do show me more" said Elizabeth standing atop of Paris's head. "Get off me!" Paris shouted has she did a back flip and attempted to kick Elizabeth.

Paris waited to fall back to the ground but she never did she was being dangled upside down in mid-air." That's it!" said Paris has she drunk some blue liquid. "What does that one do asked Elizabeth.

"It increases my phyiscal attributes" said Paris has she freed herself from Elizabeth's grip. "Paris then turned on Elizabeth throwing blow after blow trying to hit the woman who seemed to just be toying with her has she dodged each punch with has little movement has possible and even blocked a few attacks with a pair of chop-sticks.

"Damn why won't you just let me go!" asked Paris getting frustrated. "I will as soon has you beat me" said Elizabeth has she floated into the air dodging a speedy kick coming her way. "I used an Enhancement potion how are you still stronger than me" asked Paris. "If I allowed you to out class me just by drinking a bit of flavored water I wouldn't be one of the Triviairs now would I?" asked Elizabeth with a smile has she swatted Paris in the head with her chop-sticks sending the younger girl sprawling through the sand.

"You better stop holding back cause if you don't I'll eventually find a way to win" said Paris. "I do hate senseless violence but if I must show you just a glimps of my true power than maybe you'll stop this reckless pursuit said Elizabeth has she closed her umbrella and flipped it upside down.

She tapped the sand twice and suddenly the sand began to freeze and snow began to fall from the sky and the tempertures began to drop drastically.

"H-how is this possible?" Paris asked looking around. "I simply only wanted to defeat you using only a combonation of my natural fighting skills and levitation magic but it seems that you are a tough cookie said Elizabeth has she held up her umbrella in the air snow began to swirl around it so thick you couldn't even see the umbrella inside.

"Suddenly the snow fell off and sitting in Elizabeth's hand was a sword made of ice with the handle of an umbrella. "It seems you wish for me to unleash my Primordial Ice Magic said Elizabeth has she pointed her sword into the sky and the snow began to fall down harder and harder.

"You think you can scar me with ancient magic like this!" shouted Elizabeth has she drunk some more of her potion enhancing herself even further. "Paris Kick Course! shouted Paris attacking Elizabeth with a barrage of kicks.

"My magic is the mother of all other ice magics its the magic all other ice magics originated" said Elizabeth. "As if I care!" shouted Paris" Elizabeth swung her sword and stopping Paris in her tracks. The sword unleashed a barrage of air so cold it froze the sweat on Paris's face. "Sub-zero" said Elizabeth has her icy cold breath began to float out her mouth and wrap around Paris.

"What's happening? Paris asked in a panic has her body began to freeze starting from her feet, and working it's way up her body until she was completely frozen. "She must've been difficult if you had to use that spell" said Mahogany has she showed up beside them a top of the Sphinx. "It was the only spell I could use to stop her without killing her said Elizabeth.

"Well I guess I should do something about this little artic wonderland you caused in the middle of the desert said Mahogany standing atop the Sphinx's head her fist begining to glow.

"Grand Impact!" shouted Mahogany has she punched the ground causing a shockwave that completely shattered the ancient magic in the area. "That Punching Magic of your's really is something you completely destroyed my magic" said Elizabeth in aw.

Mahogany then walked up to the still frozen Paris and gave the ice statue a flick on the head suddenly the ice began to crack and fall off has Paris was freed from her icy prison.  
"That was only a small fraction of what Eli is capable of and she may not even be strong enough to face the king and his Seraphs said Mahogany.

"Between the three of us we should be" said Paris. "I'm sorry Paris but Subaku will have to wait" said Elizabeth has she looked in a certain direction. "You feel it to this magic" Mahogany asked looking in the same direction has Elizabeth. "Wait a minute I just thought about something" siad Paris. "And what would that be?" asked Mahogany. "You wouldn't happen to be the woman known has ice witch Eli would you?" Paris asked in curiousity.

"So you've heard of me and here I thought Mahogany here was the only legend in Sphinx's riddle". "Well I wouldn't say legend persay more like a folktale" said Paris. "How did you get the name ice witch anyway?" asked Paris.

"She froze a town and all of it's citizens after a restraunt got her order wrong" said Mahogany glaring at the other woman. "Hey I said I was sorry about that" said Elizabeth holding up her hands in surrender.

"We must be going sounds like Burning Moon is near bye" said Mahogany. has she climbed on top of the Sphinx's head.

* * *

Holding a wound on his stomach laying against a boulder was a man with chest-nut hair that reached down to his chin and was quite messy. his grayish-green, formal coat with white fur lining the neckline was soaked in blood from the wound in his stomach the rest of his outfit which consisted of dark grey trousers, grey boots, and black, finger-less gloves with a gold plating on its backside. Wears grey goggles over a red bandanna around his neck, and a silver shoulder-plate on his right shoulder where relatively blood free...

"Walking towards him was an errie figure who wore a white blouse her pale skin made her look like death, her long black hair was wet and sticking to her face if you look closely you could see a black bandana around her eyes as she walked through the sand barefooted.

" Please don't run-away from me I just want to be your friend we can be friends and play together I just wanna play, lets play, lets play" the black haired woman repeated again and again in a sing-song voice.

"S-Sorry but I don't think I can play" said the young man holding his wound. "Suddenly the girl pulled out a sword and walked towards the young man. "B-blade chain shouted the young man throwing a chain towards the girl.

The girl managed to dodge a fatal blow but her bandana was ripped off. "Oh no" said the girl has she tightly shut her eyes and began feeling around for her bandana.

Unable to hold her eyes close any longer she opened her eyes let out a loud scream and the world turned to glass.

* * *

" I found something!" shouted Paris has she stood be side what seemed to be a man made of glass. "I recognize this magic it's the work of glass-eye Maggie" said Elizabeth. "Yes but she doesn't usually use her magic and keeps her eyes covered instead fighting with a sword" said Mahogany.

"What's type of magic is this everything in the desert turned to glass we only came out unscathed thanks to Mahogany" said Paris. "Mahogany flicked the forehead of the glass statue freeing the young man with chest-nut hair.

"Your lucky boy getting turned into glass saved your life had you remained flesh you surely would've died" said Elizabeth. "Thank's for the help but who are you people" asked the young man.

"Correct me if I"m wrong but shouldn't the one getting rescued give his name first?" Paris asked." I guess your right" said the young man. "My name is Akechi Verrater he said. "Nice to meet you I'm Paris Triplett, That's Elizabeth Munich and that woman over there about to destroy this spell is" Mahogany.

"Wait Mahogany can you do it you've already dispelled my magic and saved all of us from becoming glass this may be too much" said Elizabeth. "It may be but I'm the only one who can dispell this magic said Mahogany has her fist began to glow.

She slammed her fist into the glass below and shattered it causing a chain reaction shattering all the glass in the desert turning everything back to normal" She really is amazing said Paris in aw has the glass world was shattered.

"See told you I could do it" said Mahogany before fainting "Paris get Akechi to the infirmary the bleeding stopped but it could start up again if that wound doesn't get stiched up and soon" said Elizabeth.

"But what happened to Master Mahogany?" asked Paris. "It's a side effect of the powerfist she has to sleep for a bit of time in order to recharge if she keeps breaking spells without reacharging then the spell that she broke will come onto her instead" said Elizabeth.

"Who would want such power" asked Paris. "The Sphinx granted her the power and she can only recharge the power by sitting atop the Sphinx's head said Elizabeth has she carried Mahogany piggy-back.

"Don't worry she'll be fine with a bit of rest" said Elizabeth.

* * *

"What happened Elizabeth?" asked a woman with striking blue eyes and long black spiky hair has the two of them sat at the bar the woman wore a dark 'V' like shirt, with blue open blouse with a tie and dark black jeans. . "Glass-Eyed Maggie happened Mahogany had to use up all her power to dispel it she's recharging on top of the Sphinx now" said Elizabeth.

"So one new recruit goes on a suicide mission and the other is almost shattered by that playtime lunatic" said the woman with a shake of her head. "Akechi is still resting from his wounds. "But I'm sure Paris would like to meet another Triviair" said Elizabeth. "Some one who couldn't even get you to fight them seriously isn't worthy of being in my prescence".

"Well fuck you to" said Paris who happened to be coming over to talk to Elizabeth. "Calm down Paris it's quite alright that's just the way she is" said Elizabeth. "Any way I just wanted to ask if you think that boy would be okay?" Paris asked

"Yes he'll be fine Maggie must of felt our prescence and fled" said Elizabeth. "What was that magic anyway what kind of magic could turn the entire desert into glass?" Paris asked. "I'm not sure the name of the magic but whenever her eyes are uncovered the world turns to glass it's an uncontrollable power that doesn't discriminate it will effect the good and the bad only the most powerful of people can prevent the attack" said Elizabeth.

"I never did catch your name" said Paris turning towards the other woman. It's Rina, Rina Fujiki said the woman has she walked off. "Aw crap!" shouted Paris in a panic. "What's wrong with you" asked Elizabeth. "I must've dropped it somewhere my potions I dropped them in the desert!" shouted Paris in a panic. "I don't think you should go out alone at least not right now said Elizabeth. "I promise I won't try to attack Subaku's castle all by myself anymore" said Paris. "So your weak and a idiot oh boy we really picked up a winner here didn't we" said Rina.  
"Your pretty rude arent'ca said Paris. "Don't mind her she's actually really nice once you get to know her" said Elizabeth. "It's much to dangerous for a person without magic to walk through the desert alone between the beast, Burning Moon and that sadistic king it's a slaugther fest" said Elizabeth.

"Then why don't you come with me?" asked Paris." I can't when Mahogany is recharging I have the responsiblity of keeping the guild safe from outside attackers my magic is surrounding the guild in a mist that freezes anyone without the guild mark" said Elizabeth.

"What about you Rina?" Elizabeth shouted. "I'll go" said Akechi walking towards them from the infirmary. "Your still healing rest" said Elizabeth. "I'll be fine it's just a flesh wound" said Akechi. "I mean people get wounds like these all the time and they don't let it stop them so neither would, I and besides like you said we can't let someone without magic walk around out there" said Akechi. "Wait what?" Paris asked getting a bit confused. "Sorry I was droning on just now wasn't I" said Akechi. "Fine alright just go but be careful and if you see someone with a winged S somewhere on their body then run they are one of the four Seraphs" said Elizabeth.

"Thanks Eli" said Paris before she and Akechi ran outside to fetch her potions. "Where you going Rina?" Elizabeth asked the woman was also heading out. "Mahogany would kill me if I let that girl die out there" said Rina.

"Hey Rina don't interfere unless you have to just watch from a far she lost most of her potions but she still had two on her and I still don't know what Akechi's magic even is" said Elizabeth. "hopefully it won't come to that" said Rina. "You really are a nice person deep down arent you" said Elizabeth. "Shut up was all Rina said has she left the guild hall

* * *

" Someone tell me what the hell happened!" shouted Sabaku sitting on his throne a look of anger on his face. "An old man seemingly in his eighties stood beside the king his body weak and frail and cane in his hand he wore black robes and his eyes where black and the bit of hair he had left on his head was gray...

"This was the work of glass-eyed Maggie only she has the power to do something like this" said the oldman. "Thanks to the power of the Four Seraphs the castle was spared but the fact of the matter is just about everything in my desert was turned to glass" said Sabaku.

"Shall I send one of the Seraphs to crush them underfoot" asked the oldman. "No, No Jonahson that won't be nessacary" said Sabaku with a smile has he lept from his throne. "Where are you going your majesty" asked Jonahson.

"Come an advisor should always been by the kings side" said Sabaku. "Yes your majesty but where are we going" asked Jonahson. "I'm going to talk to the master of Sphinx's riddle she'll take care of my burning moon problem and if those riddle me this brats are killed in the process then that will solve my Sphinx's Riddle problem" said Sabaku.

"I see great Idea your majesty" said Jonahson. "But before we go Sabaku suddenly grabbed the face of a guard that looked to be in his mid thirties and then he grabbed Jonahsons "AHH! the guard yelled has he felt himself getting older and older. "I feel so fresh!" shouted Jonahson has he got younger and younger. "I'm going to talk to the woman who destroys magic with a punch I will need you in your prime" said Sabaku.

"Yes your majesty" said Jonahson he was much taller than he was has an elder his balding gray hair was now blonde and full of life. "Come now we don't have all day said Sabaku has the two of them headed out the door

* * *

 **There's the second chap I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I protrayed each character right...**

 **Characters in this chapter.**  
 **Sphinx's Riddle: S-class spots remaining (1 in reserves)**

 **Four Master Mahogany Grace(Captain Lassiter)**

 **Elizabeth Munich-S-class(Captain Lassiter)**

 **Rina Fujiki-** **S-Class( helenGet)**

 **Paris Triplett(Captain Lassiter)**  
 **Akechi Verrater(Nitrothekidd88)**

 **Burning Moon: All five S-classes still availble.**

 **Glass-Eyed Maggie: S-class (captain lassiter)**

 **Sabaku's Kingdom: Four Seraphs still availble. (1 in reserves**

 **King Sabaku(Captain Lassiter)**

 **Royal Advisor Jonahson(Captain Lassiter)**


	4. Introduction(3)

Elizabeth sighed has she looked out towards the desert I hope that girl doesn't do anything she'll regret said Elizabeth has she sat at one of the many tables inside the guild that's when a woman two years younger than herself at twenty walked over to her and took a seat.

"Oh hey Grace I didn't think I'd see you in the guild today" said Elizabeth. Grace Olympia was what the woman was called Grace is a tall young woman with an hour glass fill and full breast and a soft light-tanned creamy complexion her eyes where shaped like almonds with dark forest green orbs.

"Hey" Grace said replying and then sitting in silence along side Elizabeth. "That girl is gonna get herself killed one day" said Elizabeth. "Most likely" said Grace has she stood up and brushed pulled her jet black hair into a long left-side ponytail that reached her mid back and was dyed red at the tips with a bit of bangs partly covering the right side of her face. Her guild mark located on the center of her right upper arm blood-red in color

"Yeah thanks the pep talk" said Elizabeth. "Don't mind her" said a young woman with messy shoulder length charcoal colored hair that was complimented by the white streaks following through it. "Can you watch the guild for me I need to check on Mahogany said Elizabeth but just has she was about to head out when suddenly the sand that made up the Sphinx's body began to come open..

"Sabaku what are you doing here said Elizabeth has she rose her umbrella into the air, Grace getting in Position to summon one of her Spirits and Sakuya shouted Peace walker summoning a semi-sentient being.

"Calm down I have no intention of fighting you people don't you think I would've bought one of my Seraphs with me if I was" said Sabaku. "What are you scared of us or something" asked Sakuya. "Or do you think you are more than enough for us and don't even need your Seraphs for the likes of us" asked Grace. "Peace walker make sure he doesn't try anything said Sakuya. Yes said Peace walker whom took the form of a tall well built blue skinned man with shoulder length black hair and tattered black jeans upon his upper face he wore a white mask that looked to be fused with his face.

"Has I said I didn't come to fight I only bought my royal advisor with me and if I intented to fight I would've just destroyed this Sphinx from the outside" said Sabaku. "Sorry for being a bit over cautious" said Sakuya giving Sabaku a glare.

"Then tell us why your here or feel your have your body frozen" said Elizabeth. "It's about Burning Moon I can't have someone who can turn my kingdom into glass running around unchecked" said Sabaku.

"You mean like your Seraphs do?" asked Grace... "Last time I checked I allowed Sphinx's riddle to operate in my kingdom and last I checked any guild that operates in my kingdom has to follow my rules and obey my orders" said Sabaku.

"If we don't Grace challenged not backing down from the man. "Then my Seraphs will destory both you and Burning Moon besides you people planned on battling them sooner or later said Sabaku.

"You are right about that and fine I'll tell Mahogany what's going on when she awakes" said Elizabeth. "That's all I ask oh and if one of my seraphs attack those mages who went out earlier just know I didn't order that" said Sabaku.

"Suddenly the room turned to ice has snow began to fall if anything happens to my friends then I don't care what your the king of and consequences be damned I'll kill you where you stand" said Elizabeth.

"Then I guess I better leave now" said Sabaku has cracks began forming on his body and he crashed into a pile of sand. "I should've known he'd send a sand copy" said Sakuya.

"Even if it was a copy the magic power inside that thing was phenomenal" said Elizabeth. "Hey Eli I like a snow ball fight has much as the next fella but can you make the snow stop already said Grace.

"Apologies" said Elizabeth.

* * *

Paris and Akechi where walking through the desert heat each of them wearing beige cloaks and wide brim hats to protect the skin from the intense rays of the sun. "Couldn't you just have made more potions" Akechi asked. With what I have to gather the ingredients I can't just snap my fingers and the things I need would appear" said Paris.

"It should be around here somewhere" said Paris. "I'll help you look" said Akechi has he began digging through the sand.

"Allow me to help has well said a cool and mysterious voice the two mages turned to see a man with light brown skin with what looked to be gray scaled gloves from his hands to his forearms but upon closer exception you'll see that it is actually his skin .

The man had a pointed tail coming from his waste his hair was short in reaching his eye brows and black n color he wore a black muscle shirt that did nothing to cover the nasty looking long jagged scar on his chest nor the tattoo of the bleeding willow upon his arm.

"Paris looked at the man and her blood ran cold because upon his neck was the mark of the Seraphs just sitting there for the world to see was a winged purple s with an hourglass hanging off the bottom.

"So your with Sabaku are you" said Paris her body starting to shake pulling out one of the view vials she had left. "My name is Arram and I have no intention of harming either of you" said the man.

"My name is Paris Triplett and my mother was killed by the Seraphs when I was just three years old I watched has that bastard murdered her" said Pairs. "I had nothing to do with your mothers death" said Arram. "Perhaps you didn't directly kill her but you joined the man who had her killed" said Paris.

"Aw here we are" said Arram picking up the sack of Vials and handing it too her. "You're lucky you ran into me the merciful Seraph" said Arram before he walked off without a word.

* * *

"That was too close" said Rina releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Suddenly she felt a powerful presence has a woman with waist length raven black hair highlighted with neon green colors and tied in a ponytail on her body was a black corset top with purple ribbons on the back. over which she wear's a neon-purple jacket with a silver skull on her back she also were's a pair of black leather jeans that where quite tight and a pair of black knee high high-heeled leather boots. and she also wore a neon-green belt with skull mask.

"I keep telling Arram if he doesn't kill them while they are still tadpoles they'll grow into frogs" said the woman. "Who are you" asked Rina. "Though you know not my face you know my name I am the dark queen that brings forth the apocalypse now...Cower before my might...

"That's not a name idiot it's a title and should I feel honored that the leader of the Seraphs showed herself to me?" said Rina has she clapped her hands together and began spreading them apart revealing a sword of blood.

"What do you plan to do with that pitiful thing" asked the dark queen. "If I can't hold you off then I don't deserve to be one of the Triviairs" said Rina. "After I kill you I shall kill those children as well said the dark queen.

"To be continued... Characters Featured this chap..

Sphinx's Riddle- 2 spots left for Triviairs

Master Mahogany Grace (Captain Lassiter)  
Elizabeth Munich(Captain Lassiter)- Triviairs

Paris Triplett(Captain Lassiter)

Grace Olympia(AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul)- Triviairs

Sakuya Kurogane(Deaththemaniac)- Triviars

Akechi Verrater(NitroTheKidd88)

Rina Fujuki(helenGet)Triviars

Burning Moon- No features this chapter

Sabaku's Kingdom- 2 Seraph spots remaining

King Sabaku(Captain Lassiter)

Arram(Omnitrain) Four Seraphs

The Dark Queen(AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul)- Leader of Four Seraphs


	5. The Deal

Rina jumped away from the woman known has the dark queen.

"Please don't run from me it's not a nice thing to do" said the Dark Queen as she stepped forward

The two mages faced off like two cowboys in a western each one waiting for the other to make a move.

"No one's running" said Rina has she glared at the woman before her

Rina suddenly pulled out a knife and plunged it into the palm of her hand has she pulled the knife out her blood began to harden around it becoming a red sword of blood.

"Oh? I guess your ready for me to kill you now said the Dark Queen.

Rina ran towards the Dark Queen before jumping into the air in attempt to cut the woman but the Dark Queen merely sidestepped the attack before grabbing Rina by her long black hair and ramming her knee into the woman's gut..

"Shit" said Rina has the force knocked the air out of her for a few brief seconds.

 **Blood Daggers!** Rina screamed sending fifty blood daggers flying towards the dark queen the Dark Queen managed to dodge most but nine of them lodged themselves in her skin.

 **"Explode!** " Rina screamed has she clenched her fist causing the daggers to emit a red glow before blowing up...

Smoke Billowed from the Dark Queens body has she was shell-shocked from the explosion her clothes getting tattered and torn.

"And here I thought you where just a tadpole I could step on...but it seems that you are a frog I hope you can keep me entertained said the Dark Queen has she lifted her hand up.. "Rina gripped her sword and ran towards the Dark Queen the veins on her forehead bulging after each and every step has she got closer and closer she suddenly felt and intense pain in her legs... "GAH!" Rina screamed has she fell onto the ground the pain was unbearable but she was an S-class mage of Sphinx's riddle on of the Triviairs no way she'll go down to this woman. Rina thrusted her bleeding hand forward chains of blood shooting out of the wound and flying towards the Dark Queen

The chains began tightly wrapping around her body squeezing tighter and tighter as the Dark Queen struggled to free herself.

Just as Rina was about to finish the fight she suddenly heard a loud scream Rina turned to see the man from before standing over Paris and Akechi has they both struggled to put up any simplance of a fight against the powerful Seraph...

"Guy's! hold on I'm coming! shouted Rina has she ignored the woman behind her and began running towards her friends and allies just hold on! please! she screamed Paris turned to look at her a single tear in her eye... "Farewell Rina" she said has she took the full force of an attack...

"No!" Rina screamed to the heavens not noticing the prescence of death itsself standing behind her.

"Now it's time to feed the sands with your blood said the Dark Queen has she pulled out a knife about to slash Rina's throat...

"Bladed Chain!" came a shout has a chain knocked the Knife out of the Dark Queens hands...

"Leave Rina alone!" shoute Paris has she came from nowhere kicking the Dark Queen in the face..

"That kick actually hurt a little" said Dark Queen..

"Gah! Paris yelled has she felt pain ripping through her stomach...

''Paris! hang on!" shouted Akechi running to help her out.

Gear Shift! Akechi yelled his Armor starting to change shape Akechi's armor, in particular, is navy blue and dark purple, in color, adorned with a brown belt, metalic gloves and boots, and a black, tattered cape with a red interior. The "neck" of the armor comes upwards, forming jagged, teeth-like edges. He wears a red visor as a helmet, with squared slits for eyeholes, a sharp and angular beak, and triangular, teeth-like shapes that match the ones on the neck.

"Mach Gear!" shouted Akechi has he held a short curved silver blade in his hand he swung his blades fast to fast for Dark Queen to properly defend herself..

"Your attacks are fast but weak said the Dark Queen has she slammed the back of her fist into his nose making blood gush from it.

"You two get out of here right now I'll old her off" said Rina.

"Shut up Rina no way where leaving you!" shouted Paris..

"Yeah she's right where all apart of the same guild we'll go back together" said Akechi.

"While I appreciate the sentiments and I hope you all have a swell life in the guild" said Rina has she gripped her blood sword and walked towards the dark queen...

The Dark Queen watched with a smile upon her face has the woman with the blood sword bravely walked towards her own depise.

"I think it's time for you to die" said The Dark Queen.

"Phoenix Fist!" came a shout from nowhere has a brown haired red eyed man came down and punched The Dark Queen in a surprise attack.

"Why don't you three hurry up and get on!" shouted Mahogany from atop of her spot on the Sphinx.

"You've only increased the body count!" screamed the Dark Queen.

"Your done you've should've killed me the second you arrived" said Rina.

"Next time I won't make that mistake" said the Dark Queen before she quickly fled less she gets jumped by every membe of Sphinx's riddle.

"Hey Kaze what are you guy's doing here?" Paris asked.

"Master was worried about you three" said Kaze in a cheerful tone has he jumped into the Sphinx.

"I promise I'll be the one who takes her out" said Rina has her blood sword disappeared.

"Why did she look so familiar" said Grace from the entrance of the Sphinx has she watched the Dark Queen escape...

* * *

"You know the boss made an agreement with the ice witch" said Arram has he met up with the Dark Queen.

"That's fine and dandy but what does that have to do with me killing them" asked the Dark Queen.

"The Agreement was we won't lay a hand on their members while the complete a mission for us" said Arram.

"What mission?" the Dark Queen asked.

"For them to take out the Burning Moon Guild said Arram.

"Why would he go and do something like that I could've taken out Burning Moon" said the Dark Queen.

"Because once the smoke dies down we will be their to destroy the bits of cinders that remain" said Sabaku has his body rose up from the sand.

"You mean we'll let them kill each other and attack when the winner is to tired to even fight back?" asked Arram.

"Yes that's it exactly" said Sabaku.

"Gather the remaining Seraphs we'll watch the battle from afar" said Sabaku before his body shattered into sand and he vanished. -

"Master Sabaku did you contact the other two Seraphs" asked an disembodied voice beside him.

"Yes Aron now we must go" said Sabaku.

"Aron was a man wearing a black and gold robe with a pair of thick gold sandals. bandage wrapping around both arms he also had spiky black hair with red ends and golden eyes. he was a rather tall one standing at 6'4.

"I cannot wait to crush them" said Aron

"Let us be going Mr. Vale" said Sabaku.

* * *

Over at Sphinx's Riddle- " You mean to tell me that he came here that monster had the nerve to show up while I was away?" Paris said has she glared at Elizabeth. "Yes I struck a deal with him" said Elizabeth.

"What type of deal?" asked Akechi a look of concern strewn across his face.

"We'll take out Burning Moon and his forces won't attack us ever" said Elizabeth.

*Yawn* "What's going on asked a rather tall young man standing at 6'3 with Long and spiky Dirty Blonde hair windswept to the right side of his face and pale red eyes

"He was wearing a black vest outlined in dark red, a pair of gray baggy pants and some thick black sandals.

"Elizabeth here made a deal with the devil" said Paris.

"Cain wake up your apart of this too" said Rina. "Me? Why?" asked Cain has he rubbed his eyes.

"Because your one of the Triviairs" said Grace.

"What the hell is all this talk about a deal" came the voice of one Mahogany Grace has she walked into the guild hall.

"Master! your awoke!" shouted everyone with bright smiles on their faces.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on" said Mahogany.

Quick Explanation later.  
"And that's what happened" said Elizabeth telling the story.

"Trust me Eli Sabaku won't keep is word" said Mahogany.

"We'll split up into two teams the Burning Moon destruction team and the Sabaku take down team" said Mahogany .

"Elizabeth since you made the deal you'll lead the Burning Moon Team and I'll take the Sabaku team" said Mahogany.

"Master I'm definitely on your team" said Paris. "No you and everyone not S-class will go with Elizabeth meanwhile I'll lead the remaining Triviairs in the battle againts Sabaku" said Mahogany.

"But Master it's my dream to see Sabaku defeated before my very eyes please let me go with you" said Paris.

"No Paris your just not strong enough to handle monsters like them" said Mahogany.

"Fine" said Paris has she ran into her room.

"We leave in three days all Triviairs that I've said are coming with me come to my office we'll make a plan of attack everyone else stay here with Elizabeth and discuss how you'll take on Burning Moon" said Mahogany has she lead the Triviairs to her office.

In Mahogany's office- All right Grace, Rina, Cain, Sakuya and Kuzunoha you'll come with me and we shall over whelm Sabaku and the Four Serapsh" said Mahogany.

Kuzonoha was a tall man standing at 6'4 his hair white and his eyes green but you couldn't tell thanks to the black tiger mask upon his head and the pair of black tinted shades covering his eyes. He wears a long, red and black cape over his shoulders, with black studded gloves, baggy grey pants, grey boots, and a gold plated belt.

"I will defeat that woman" said Rina.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the darkest forest was a guild that sat atop of a smoking swamp this guild was burning moon...

Sitting in his chair was a man with Ice blue hair and leaf green eyes he wore a black sweater vest and some slacks looks like the Sphinx is coming for us said the master.

"Shall I intercept them Master Romonon?" asked Maddie.

"No need lets let them come they'll see the true might of Burning Moon!" Hahahahahah! Laughed Romonon

To be continued...

 **Characters Featured in this Chapter**

 **Sphinx's Riddle- All Triviair spots filled still accepting regular members**

 **Master Mahogany Grace (Captain Lassiter)**

 **Elizabeth Munich(Captain Lassiter)- Triviairs**

 **Paris Triplett(Captain Lassiter)**

 **Grace Olympia(AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul)- Triviairs**

 **Sakuya Kurogane(Deaththemaniac)- Triviars**

 **Akechi Verrater(NitroTheKidd88)**  
 **Kaze Phoenicis(AlphaZero524)**

 **Rina Fujuki(helenGet)-Triviairs**

 **Kuzunoha Kuzunoha Drachehart(ThiefCodenameInari)- Triviairs**

 **Cain Vale-(Trevor607) Triviairs**

 **Burning Moon- All Five S-class spots still availible**

 **Master Romonon(Captain Lassiter)**  
 **Glass-eyed Maggie- S-class**

 **Sabaku's Kingdom- One Seraph spot remaining**

 **King Sabaku(Captain Lassiter)**

 **Arram(Omnitrain) Four Seraphs**

 **Aron Vale(Trevor Vale) Four Seraphs**

 **The Dark Queen(AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul)- Leader of Four Seraphs**

 **I'm gonna need more Burning Moon Members in order to finish off this arc so please please please send em in oh and I'll put the form on my profile if that'll make it easier on you thanks see ya next time Captain Lassiter Signing out...**


End file.
